The untold story
by ImaginationsUnleashed
Summary: What if Tony's little sister accompanied him to the demos in Afghanistan? What could have possibly happened there ad how could it change the lines and the plot? Find out here, in this story. Aah! I suck in summaries. Better read it and find out. Its a oneshot. For all Tony Stark lovers! I have rated it M for sexual reference and rape but I have tried to keep the language mild.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so me and my friends were playing 'The Dare Game' where my friends asked me to write a 'M' rated fanfiction oneshot and post it with the characters of 'I am Iron Man'. Then my bestie gave me this idea. So the credit partly goes to her because I was kind of confused in what to write. I couldn't even thin good name for this story.**

 **This in no way is related to the main story. But I hope you guys like it.**

 **THE UNTOLD STORY**

It was late night when Tony came back from the APACHEE award ceremony after being awarded for him extra-ordinary weapons designs. The name 'Stark' was always synonymous to the latest technology. Howard Stark, Tony Stark's father was the founder of Stark Industries. He was the first where the famous 'Stark' gene first dominated. Ever since, the gene has not yet been repressed. Tony Stark, the genius, billionaire, playboy is a proof of that. Ray Stark, the second born of Howard and the teenager sister of Tony is no exception though she hasn't exposed herself much to the public.

As Tony walked into the house he found his sister sitting on the sofa of the main hall with her legs resting on the wooden coffee table in front of her. "Why aren't you sleeping?" Tony asked.

"I'm not sleepy." She replied flatly.

"Ooh!" said Tony grabbing a Vodka. That's when she felt the presence of another person in the room. She turned to see a blondie standing near the stairs. 'Tony's new one night stand.' She realised and turned around. Unlike the other girls, she was holding an unbearable attitude. This made her feel more disgusted. She hated these sluts who would sleep with her brother so easily. Infact out of all her brother's bad habits, this was the one she couldn't stand. She rolled her eyes and concentrated on her book that she was reading. Tony walked passed his sister with Catherine Everheart to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At around three at night, tony walked down towards his workspace when he noticed that his sister had fallen asleep on the sofa in a very uncomfortable posture. Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, reckless, one thing the press didn't portray, a very loving brother. This was a character the he most actively played but it remained unnoticed to most. "Kiddo?" he softly shook her. "Don't sleep here. Com'on lets go to your room." but Ray mumbled something incoherent in her sleep and shifted. Tony realised that she was in deep and that she wouldn't wake up now. So he picked her up and carried her to her room and tucked her in her bed and later made his to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ray shifted to the other side of the bed digging her face in her pillow as Jarvis switched the dark glasses off allowing the light to pass through the windows. "Jarvis switch the damn lights off!" she said in an annoyed tone.

"The lights are off, Miss Stark.", said the mechanical butler as the lights was actually coming from the window. Ray opened her eyes to explain and scold the A.I. but realised it was no use. ' _Arguing with the A.I. is harder than getting out of bed.'_ She though. She stumbled as she got down the stairs and threw herself on the recliner still drowsy. "Good morning!" greeted Pepper, Tony's P.A. handing her a mug of coffee as Ray just nodded in response as silence was yet again restored.

Catherine Everheart, who had been with Tony last night, came down to the living room where Ray was sitting. She touched a key of the touch pad on the wall. "You are not authorized to access this area." Boomed Jarvis. "Jesus." She exclaimed shocked at the sudden burst of Jarvis

"That's Jarvis. He runs the house." Informed Pepper."I've got your clothes here. They've been dry-cleaned and pressed, and there's a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you'd like to go."

" You must be the famous Pepper Potts." Asked Everheart.

"Indeed I am."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Rayne" she turned to Ray. She didn't reply but simply sat up straight taking a sip of her coffee. "If you don't mind asking, did you sleep here last night?"

Ray rolled her eyes. "It's my house. I can sleep, stay, lay wherever whenever I want." She said in a calm voice. At this Catherine knew that the teen was in no mood to speak with her and there was no way she could make her so she turned to Pepper. "After all these years, Tony still has you picking up the dry-cleaning?" At this Ray wanted to speak up for her but Pepper gave her a 'I-can-handle-this' look. "I do anything and everything that Mr. Stark requires, including, occasionally, taking out the trash. Will that be all?"

"I wanted to break her ugly face." Said Ray when she left.

"Don't worry Ray, I am fine, really." Pepper assured.

"Hmm...By the way where's Tony?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony had been working on the compressor cylinder of a car when Pepper came in his workspace and turned down the music.

"Please don't turn down my music." He said as a responce.

"You are supposed to be half way around the globe." Pepper said walking up to him.

"Why are you trying to hustle me out of here?"

"Your flight is scheduled to leave an hour an half ago."

"That's funny, I thought with it being my plane and all, that it would wait for me to get there. Doesn't it kind of defeat the whole purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive?"

"Larry called. He's got another buyer for the Jackson Pollock in the wings. Do you want it? Yes or no?"

"Is it a good representation of his spring period?"

"No. The Springs was actually the neighbourhood in East Hampton where he lived and worked, not "spring" like the season."

"So?"

"I think it's a fair example. I think it's incredibly overpriced."

"I need it. Buy it. Store it."

"Okay. And here's an invitation letter from MIT"

"For Ray?"

"Yeah... You planning to send her?"

"That depends on her, Pepper."

"But you are her guardian. You are supposed to take a few decisions."

"Hmm...You think I should?"

"Yeah!"

"Hmm..." Tony made up his mind to talk too Ray about it. She has turned 15 now and it has been a year now she had been sitting at home after completing school.

"I need you to sign this before you get on the plane." Pepper broke him out of his trance.

"What are you trying to get rid of me for? What, you got plans?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"I don't like it when you have plans."

"I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday."

"It's your birthday?"

"Yes."

"I knew that. Already?"

"Yeah. Isn't that strange? It's the same day as last year."

"Get yourself something nice from me."

"I already did."

"And?"

"It was very nice."

"Yeah?"

"Very tasteful. Thank you, Mr. Stark."

"You're welcome, Miss Potts."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony walked up the stairs to the living room where Ray was scribbling something in a notebook. "What's up?" he asked trying to start a conversation.

"Scribbles." She replied though she was doing some calculations that was around a page long.

Tony walked around the sofa and sat down beside Ray with a thud peeping into the notebook. "An invitation letter came from MIT. They want you to join."

"Ooh come on Tony, we had a talk about this, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did."

"And I told you that I wanted a little rest."

"You had been having that for over a year now!" Ray rolled her eyes. "Come on! Its MIT! People all around the world die to get an admission here. You gotta do something with that big brain of yours!" Tony said.

"Tony, there is no use going there and listen to professors saying the things I already know!" she replied.

"No! No no no...you are wrong! You may have an amazing concept but you still need to learn what they teach there."

"I already learn a lot here." She argued.

"No Ray. I am a trained engineer. I make things but those professors there, they are trained to teach. Teaching is what they are masters at. I can't probably teach you the way they would." Tony explained.

"Alright if you insist."

"That's my girl!"

"But..." Ray broke him off his sentence, "I have a demand to make before that."

Tony rolled his eyes. He knew that his sister was about to ask for something that is really not required. "What princess?" he said with a tone of sarcasm.

"Promise me you wouldn't say no!" exclaimed Ray like a 5 year old.

"Come on Ray! Just tell me!" Tony said.

"I wanna go with you to the demos."

"Demos?"

"Yup!", Ray nodded excitedly.

"Umm...Okay, I guess."

"Yes!" exclaimed Ray happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ray got down at the landing of stairs after an hour. Tony had delayed by two hours and Ray extended it to another hour.

."What's wrong with you?" exclaimed Rhodes angrily.

"What?"asked Tony.

"Three hours."

"Yeah, we got a little bit of rescheduling 'cause you see Ray joined us too."

"For three hours. For three hours you got me standing here. Waiting on you now. What do you think I am?"

"A very good friend." Said Ray chirpily.

"Other than that!"

At this the two sibling shared a look before giving a naughty smirk. "Oh come on! Why do I even talk to you?" exclaimed Rhodey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"God it's so damn hot over here!" said Tony ones he got down the plane. Ray didn't reply as she followed him. Ray was angry on him. He had turned the plane into a pub and made the air hostesses look like bar girls. She knew about this arrangement in the plane but she didn't expect Tony would bring that scenario in front of her. "Alright Ray, I said sorry didn't I?" exclaimed Tony. She didn't respond as she got into the army cars and put on her ear plugs to avoid Tony. Tony realising that she was ignoring him pulled her ear plugs out of her ears. "Hey!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Where are your manners? I am talking to you!" he said.

"Says the man who had just broken all barriers of being called hospitable. How ironic!"

"But..." Tony was about to say but found no words. He turned to Rhodey sitting on his other side and exclaimed, "Rhodes, why aren't you saying her something?"

"She got a point bro!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/N: I am not going on with the demonstration part because you all have seen the demonstration of the jerico. So I'll continue with the part where they were returning from the demos.)

After the demos were complete Ray and Tony got into a car that was parked for them. "Tony!" called Rhodes as Tony stuck his head out of the window. "You are not authorized to access this area." He said. "Good job."

Ray who at first sat at the window seat moved to the middle between Tony and the Forrest as the loo was blowing and it was warm enough to burn her skin. She pushed Tony to make space for herself as she passed a fake glare.

"I feel like you're driving me to a court-martial. This is crazy. What did I do? I feel like you're going to pull over and snuff me." Tony said realising that the soldiers were too quite. "What, you're not allowed to talk? Hey, Forrest!"

"We can talk, sir." Forrest replied.

"Oh, I see. So it's personal?"

"No, you intimidate them."said a woman who was driving the vehicle.

"Good God, you're a woman. I honestly... I couldn't have called that. I mean, I'd apologize, but isn't that what we're going for here?" Ray rolled her eyes. "I thought of you as a soldier first."

"I'm an airman."

"You have, actually, excellent bone structure, there. I'm kind of having a hard time not looking at you now." He said as everyone laughed. Tony was a master in making situations light. "Is that weird? Come on, it's okay, laugh."

"Sir, I have a question to ask."said the one sitting in the front seat. "Is it true you went 12 for with last year's Maxim cover models?"

"That is an excellent question. Yes and and I had a scheduling conflict, but fortunately, the Christmas cover was twins."

"And Miss Stark i have one for you too."

"Shoot it."

"Is it true that you received invitations from the Oxford but you rejected it?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Why? I mean people are mad about going there."

"I needed a break. I am just 14. I have plenty of time!" Tony rolled his eyes. He hated this attitude of 'I have plenty of time'. Ray was technically wasting her time doing nothing at home. "Anything else?"

"Just another one out of curiosity, according to the times magazine, you are the number 1 most awaited girlfriend of this decade. What do you think about that?"

Ray was laughed at the question and was about to make a funny remark when Tony spoke up. "Absolutely nothing! Its rubbish!" he hated the fact of his so considered 'Baby' sister to have boyfriends. Ray couldn't help but roll her eyes but Tony gave her a ' _I-mean-it'_ look.

" You're kidding me with the hand up, right?" Tony asked as Forrest raised his hands as he wanted to ask a question.

"Is it cool if I take a picture with you both?"

"Yes. It's very cool."

"All right." He handed his camera to the guy sitting in the front seat.

"Come on. Hurry up. Just click it. Don't change any settings." He was saying when suddenly there was a loud blast in front o f them.

"What's going on?" asked Tony worried.

"Contact left!" screamed the female airman. "Jimmy, stay with Stark!" said the other guy while he got out in the firing."Stay down!" Forrest pushed both the Starks down before going out. "Wait, wait, wait! Give me a gun!" Tony said but he didn't listen and as soon as he got out there a shower of bullets killing him, punching holes on the army vehicle. "Shit!" exclaimed Ray in panic as the car behind them also blasted. Tony instinctively pulled her closer. "We need to get out." Said Tony

"I don't think that's a good idea." But then there was another blast almost shaking the car violently. "Move out! Come on!" said Tony as Ray obeyed. They tried to walk towards a rock where they could hide as he hovered over Ray, using himself as a shield. Tony and Ray both sat against the rock as Tony pulled out his phone to send an SOS when a missile landed beside them. All that they saw was the label 'Stark Industries' on it and Tony covered Ray and before even she could react, it blasted throwing them in different directions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ray was woken up by someone emptying a bucket of water on her face. Everything was blur at first but slowly she realised that she was in a different place with a few people staring at her. Then she noticed the guns in their hands as panic struck her. She felt something warm flow down her face. She touched it to realise that her head was slightly bleeding. Before she had gained complete senses the men pulled her out and practically dragged her to another chamber that looked like a cave that was cut by humans. "Where are you taking me?" she asked as she tried to fight back but was too weak to do so. But she still tried. "Listen kid!" a bald headed man pulled her by her arm. "if you want your brother alive you have to listen to me." Ray's face went pale. "Where's Tony?" she asked but got no reply. "Where's Tony?" She screamed but no use. Instead the guy hit her on her stomach with the back of his gum. "Aah!" she exclaimed in pain.

She was taken to another cave where she saw Tony strapped to a metal bed. "Tony!" she tried to approach but was held back by the men. "Miss Stark, an honour to meet you." spat the man. Ray tried to calm down a bit because she knew that it was the only way she could help Tony. "I'm sorry my boys brought you here in a very disrespectful manner but what could we do. We didn't get an appointment from your brother's secretary."

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You know, this is what I like about the Starks. No matter what your age is you always jump to business, don't you?"

Ray ignored his comment. "What did you do to him?" she asked, panic evident on her face. The guy gave her a mocking look before walking away. "Hey!" she called but he didn't reply. Soon another man came. "Ms. Stark, my name is Ho Yeinsen. Nice to meet you. I am operating your brother. He seems to have a serious heart condition." He handed her a few hand written papers which were his reports."When the blast took place a few pieces of shrapnel crept into his chest and punched holes in his heart. His heart needs a device that can hold the pieces in its place and also act as a pacemaker." He said calmly as if he was just having some fever. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked in a panicked voice. She wanted to cry! "We need you to make that device."

"But I know nothing about human anatomy, how can I possibly..."

"I may assist you in that but we need to hurry. We are losing time"

"What do you mean?" she screamed. At this Yeinsen seem to realise that he was talking to a 14 year old girl who had no experience like this before. "If we don't hurry, he will die." He said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ray had no idea what she was doing. She was just moving forward with a theory that had popped in her head after Yeinsen described her Tony's condition. "This is all you have. I need a better electromagnet." She said to the man who brought her the materials needed to make the pacemaker. "This is what we could arrange for in so less time." He said in his non American accent. "Alright, get me the most powerful battery that you can get." He nodded, left and came back with a car battery. "That's it? It wouldn't keep alive for more than four days!" she said."We don't need him for long." Said the man.

It was hard to work, specially because Ray could hear constant screams of pain coming from her brother as they were operating him without any anaesthesia. It was more inhuman that anyone could expect. She couldn't see him like that. She almost fainted when she saw the amount of blood that Tony had lost. "Wow! Impressive!" said Yeinsen seeing the electromagnet but Ray didn't reply. She felt tears flow down her cheeks when she approached him. He was still fighting. The worst part was, he was awake all the time to feel every knife, every needle that was use on him. "Tone...?" she tried to hold him from moving as Yeinsen inserted the chest piece. "You'll be fine, I promise" she said as a man dumped a cloth on his face from screaming. When the operation was done, he breathed heavily before drifting to unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ray was pulled to another cave by a few men and injected with something. She tried to fight back but was hit on her lower stomach really hard. The injection seemed to get over her as she slowly drifted to darkness and she felt numbness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony woke up with bright light focused on his face. I took him some time to register his surroundings. He pulled out all the wires attached on his body. He slowly turned towards the table trying to reach for something when the contents of the table fell. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. "Said a man he didn't know. That's when he noticed a wire attached to his chest. He tried to pull it but it was stuck. He ripped off the bandages around his chest and to the horror of his life found a round disk like structure embedded in his chest

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"What I did? Your sister did. And she technically did this to save your life. It's an electromagnet connected to a car battery. I removed all the shrapnel I could, but there's a lot left and it's headed into your atrial septum. That helps you keep them from creeping further in."

Tony's eyes wet wide. He looked all around the room to look for Ray. "Where is she?" he asked but he didn't need to be answered as he heard a loud scream coming indeed from his sister. He instinctively jumped on his legs and rushed towards the door. "Ray!" he called but she didn't reply, instead he could hear her scream him continuasly shout. "Hey you!" he approached the man. "What is happening?"

"All I can assure you Mr. Stark is that your sister is not dead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ray tried to fight back as one of the guys pulled her closer to her and tried to squeeze her breasts. "No!" she screamed and tried to kick him as someone else grabbed her legs tightly and another her hands. The practically picked her up and laid her down on an elevated floor. Ray wasn't an easy give up but she wasn't strong enough to fight seven men all alone. "Let me go!" she cried but was cut short by a man kicking her on her stomach. "Aaaaah!" she said as another kick came. This time she spitted out some blood. Then two of the men started pulling her shirt and practically ripped it off her body. "No! No! No! No!" She cried and tried to fight. Another kick came on her now bare stomach as she spitted some more blood. But she didn't give up. She fought every moment but she was unable to move. The other one unzipped her jeans and took it off her leaving her in only a bra and an underwear. Still she struggled to set herself free and screamed. Just then a man sat over her slipping his hands into her bra, pinching her nipples. She felt hot tears flow down her eyes as she felt pain. He ripped her bra off as the rest hovered over her. One of them licked her while the other kept on pinching. "Please!" she cried but she knew it was of no use. Tears flew down her cheeks and continuous pleas left her mouth as she felt the slicing pain between her legs.

Tony on the other hand could hear his sister cry. He knew that she wasn't on who easily cried. It worried him. He knew that something terrible was happening. But all he could do was listen , nothing was in his hands. That made him feel miserable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ray was sitting at the corner. She had finally slipped into an underwear and a baggy t-shirt that was bigger than her. Her vision was blurry and she was bleeding through her lower parts. She was too weak, even to wipe the blood that was flowing down her lips. Some guy and gave her a shot of heroine that she had been given earlier and didn't even take her ten seconds to drift to numbness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony sat with his back against the wall. He didn't hear Ray scream from the past few minutes. He was worried sick. _No, she is fine._ He mentally tried to console himself but greatly failed Suddenly the door flung open and they literally threw Ray on the floor near him and dragged Yeinsen out of his room.

He quickly rushed to the aid of his sister and picked her up and made her sit against the wall. He took his coat off to cover her bloody legs. "Kiddo?" he called in shaky but under controlled voice. "Honey, you're goanna be fine, okay?" he said wiping the blood from her lips and he dabbed a cloth on her neck where she was bleeding. Her palms and feet were cold and her figure tips were slightly blue which meant that she had lost a lot of blood. But most of the bleeding had stopped except the one on her stomach and on her neck.

He pulled her into his arms as if trying to comfort her but she was not conscious. Yet, he said comforting words in her ears like he used to when the kid woke up from nightmares. He restrained his tears and kissed her on her cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ray felt a striking pain in her body. Her head was spinning. She wasn't properly in her senses. Though she opened her eyes, she saw everything blur. Suddenly the previous feeling of being raped came back to her when she screamed. "No! No!" she cried and tried to block away anyone coming near her. On the other hand Tony, who was shocked with his sister's sudden outburst tried hard to calm her. "Kiddo?" he said, "it's okay, I'm here, near you. no one can hurt you now." He said but she didn't even listen. It was as if her subconscious had taken control over her. Ray kept on crying and shouting for help. Finding nothing that he could do Tony pulled her into a hug. "Ssshh! I'm here. I'm here." He said as Ray passed out again in his arms. Tony could feel tears flow down his own eyes. He could not see Ray in so much pain. He would rather die than let her be in pain.

He next time Ray woke up, she felt her head spin. It was the first thing she felt. It was like falling in an endless hole. Then she felt a hand brushing her hair. It was not the awkward, disgusting feeling. It was rather warm and homely. All she wanted was to stay like that but as she slowly got her back, she felt immense pain. She opened her eyes to see that she was resting her head on Tony's lap.

"Kiddo?" he called realising she was awake. She slowly sat up and rested her back against the wall as Tony sat infront of her. "How are you feeling?" he asked to which she only nodded. "You remember anything?" he asked in an unsure voice. "everything." She replied. "You want me to do something for you?" he asked. "Water." She said in short. Tony got up to get her some. As he did so, Ray picked up the coat covering her legs to find that her thighs were stiff with dried blood. As he handed her a small tumbler she noticed him carrying the car battery. She noticed how a little bit of walking made Tony's chest pain as he sat with his eyes closed for a few moments pressing the chest piece.

Now, technically Ray knew that the electromagnet was a foreign particle in Tony's body. His body was trying to accept it and this phase is quite painful. Moreover, it wasn't some masterpiece she had made as it was created of only a box of scrapes. But she had designed the chest piece so that it could take more power. Of course she didn't expect these men to give her a car battery.

"Sorry." She said when the pain in his chest subsided.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"I didn't have enough time to make a chest piece that is compatible to your body. It is going to hurt."

"You saved my life, stupid!" exclaimed Tony.

"But the car battery isn't enough to keep you going for long. We need to figure out something stronger."

"I know." Tony said pulling her into a hug. "Now stop worrying about me!"

 **So here's it**. **I finally completed the dare given to me. This is the longest one I have ever written. 13 pages, phew! But I had fun writing this one. Hope you too had fun reading it. And to all those who are wondering if I am going to continue this or not, No I am not. So this story ends here. Please, please, please review 'cause it means a lot. Even if you don't like it, tell me. Point out my flaws. I'll work on them and next time come up with something better.**

 **So, bye till then.**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Just an A/N)**

 **Hey guys! This is me, ImaginationsUnleashed. I had been seeing the reviews that you all want me to update this story. As I said, I wrote this as a dare from my friend. They wanted me to write a M rated fanfiction. So I had no intention to continue it. If you really like Ray and Tony so much I'ld prefer you read my other fic 'I AM IRON MAN'. The link is below. Its also about them and you'll have both the characters. Its something I have planned, you see whereas this fic wasn't. Tell me if you like it and if I should continue the other one you can also suggest if I should make any changes to the story line. I'ld love to read them and I'll use them in my plot. And if you still want me to continue it here, tell me. I'll try my best though I don't know how much variation I can bring in the stories.**

 **Here's link,**

 **s/12218888/1/I-am-IRON-MAN**


End file.
